Recently, as mobile communication technologies have been developed, electronic devices have been changed into structures for freely accessing wired/wireless communication networks while being easily carried. For example, electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs), may support not only telephone conversations and message transceiving functions, but also various functions based on application programs which are installed in the electronic devices.
Since the electronic devices may support various functions related to user's daily life, the electronic devices may store user's private information. Accordingly, the electronic devices may have various security ways, such as personal identification number (PIN) authentication, pattern authentication, and the like, against the loss of the electronic devices.
As one of the security ways, biometrics may be applied to the electronic devices. In other words, the biometrics employs biological features including a fingerprint, a face, an iris, a vein, and the like. Among the biological features, the fingerprint of a person is generally unique and hardly changed over the lifetime of the person.
To verify the fingerprint, the electronic device may include a fingerprint sensor. The fingerprint sensor may be disposed in a specified area (e.g., a home key) of the electronic device. Accordingly, since a user mainly interacting with the electronic device through a touchscreen display has to alternately move a user's finger between the fingerprint sensor and the touchscreen display, the electronic device may be inefficiently operated.
In addition, generally, it is necessary to activate the electronic device prior to verifying the fingerprint. Accordingly, when the electronic device is in an idle mode or a sleep mode, it is necessary for a user to press a home button or a power button prior to verifying the fingerprint and to switch the mode of the electronic device to an active mode or a wake-up mode such that the fingerprint is verified.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.